1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting against electrical hazards and, more particularly, to a shroud for enclosing an in-line electrical plug and socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Extension cords are used both domestically and commercially to provide electric power at a location remote from an electrical wall socket or similar source of electrical power. The electrical plug and mating socket at the terminal end of an electrical extension cord usually lies upon the ground. If there are puddles in the area proximate the electrical plug and socket, an obvious safety hazard would be presented were the electrical plug and socket drawn to or fall into the puddle. Similarly, a rain shower could wet an exposed electrical plug and socket to a degree sufficient to pose a hazard. Where a plurality of electrical extension cords are attached serially, each electrical plug and socket unit presents a potential hazard.
Partial disengagement of an electrical plug and socket will expose the prongs of the plug even though they may still be electrically connected to the socket. Such exposure increases the potential hazard in that access is provided for numerous types of electrical conducting elements to come into contact with the electrically charged prongs. Such contact poses yet further hazards.
Various devices have been developed for enclosing an electrical plug with a mated socket. Such devices are of rigid construction to physically protect the plug and socket unit. Some of these devices include elaborate sealing elements for precluding inflow of water. Numerous devices have also been developed for lockingly retaining an electrical plug mated with a socket to prevent separation therebetween. Some of these devices prevent any displacement between the electrical plug and socket while others primarily prevent disengagement to maintain electrical contact. The primary purpose of these devices is that of preventing disengagement with a secondary benefit of reducing the likelihood of exposed electrically charged prongs.